


The end! Of the year not of my fics don’t panic

by Othersideofdark



Series: Annoucements & Please Reads!! [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anyways, ITS THE END OF THE DECADE!, M/M, this is silly and for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: Time to share guys!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Annoucements & Please Reads!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650139
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	The end! Of the year not of my fics don’t panic

Hey!! I’m here still. Writing away. If you missed the update in soft 4.5 then you have been told now! I dunno if ao3 said anything when I edited the text but I didn’t want to completely reupload so. Ya. 

Anyways, I am writing baby still, and if you like bath scenes then hold onto your panties you’ve got it coming for ya 

Because it’s the end of the year and the end of the decade, I know you guys love Soft and Baby but, I’d love to know what else you guys have loved over the years. 

“Maybe This Time” by Sunsetmog is probably my favourite series ever. It’s so good. It got me into writing daddy stuff full on. 

So, favourite fic of the decade??


End file.
